


Power of Song

by Vic32



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:59:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vic32/pseuds/Vic32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser helps a boy find his words</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Song

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Fraser helps a severely traumatized witness who stutters/ has a speech impediment to be able to tell the police what he saw using music.

Ray was pacing as he waited for Fraser to arrive. There was a twelve year old little boy sitting in one of the interrogation rooms waiting to give a statement. He was not a criminal, far from it. The young boy had witnessed a crime and was finding it hard to get across what had happened because of his stutter. 

Since Fraser was so good at dealing with children they all it felt it would be best if he helped to find out the details.

Ray looked up when he heard familiar footsteps and the clicking of Dief’s claws on the floor. Waving towards the door of the interview room where the boy sat Ray spoke, “Hey Fraser, thanks for coming. The poor boy witnessed a crime and is struggling to get his words out, maybe you could help with your Mountie magic?”

Looking through the window Fraser saw the young boy and nodded before speaking. “I’m no magician, Ray, but I shall do my very best.”

Smiling at his friend, Ray replied, “Thanks buddy, I knew I could count on you.”

Ray quickly explained what they knew already and then Fraser entered the room followed by Diefenbaker, who immediately placed his head on the boy’s knees to offer comfort. The young boy’s hand automatically began rubbing the wolf’s head before looking up to meet Fraser’s eyes.

Sitting across from him Fraser introduced himself, “My name is Constable Benton Fraser and my partner, Ray, thought maybe I could help you.”

Fraser could see that the boy was breathing rather fast which he knew could make his stutter worse, so he tried relaxing him with casual chat about school and sports which seemed to work. 

Using the boy’s name Fraser spoke again, “Simon, can you tell me what happened?”

Simon closed his eyes as he tried to speak, “Y...y...yes, I...I...”. He shook his head, frustrated that his words wouldn’t come out and he gave an apologetic smile to Fraser. 

Thinking for a moment, Fraser remembered a friend of his from back home. “Do you like music, or singing?” he asked.

Nodding, Simon managed to say, “Yes, b…both.”

This gave Fraser and idea so he went with it, “My friend at home sometimes struggles like you to get his words out, but when he sings it doesn’t affect him. Could you maybe try singing about what you saw?”

Simon thought for a moment happy to hear he wasn’t the only one this happened to. Then he nodded and began singing his statement, which gave excellent detail of the crime that he had witnessed.

Once he had finished Fraser smiled and patted his hand. “You did a really great job Simon, you may have just helped us to catch the criminal.”

Stepping out of the room Fraser was surrounded by the other Detectives, including Ray, who stood proud of his partner. Ray spoke for them, “I knew that you could do it, those Fraserisms really work a treat, don’t they.” 

Glancing back towards the interview room where Simon sat still rubbing Dief’s head, Fraser replied. “It’s amazing what the power of song can do, I am glad that I could help him.”

It only took a few hours to track down and arrest the criminal and put him away and it was all thanks to Simon. 

The End.


End file.
